


You’re Our Tommy

by M1stakel0ve



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Best Friends, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Happy Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jealousy, Mentioned Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Soulmates Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Swearing, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, sbi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1stakel0ve/pseuds/M1stakel0ve
Summary: {HYBRID AU (based on Origins mod!)}Tommy feels useless and Tubbo talks some sense into him.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 8
Kudos: 307





	You’re Our Tommy

**Author's Note:**

> Soft writing! 100% PLATONIC DON’T SHIP YOU WEIRDOS.

Tommy hated feeling useless.

Although, he supposed compared to everyone else, he was pretty useless.

Wilbur could become invisible, able to see into the dark caverns underground, it was so cool, even if his brother played regular pranks on him.

Niki was a mermaid! Tommy had tried so hard to pretend he wasn’t so jealous of the way she moved with the waters, the way her scales gleamed in the sunlight as she propped herself up against the shores, listening to Wilbur sing in the rain.  
He was so jealous of her tail, it was badass.

God, don’t even get him started on Philza, his father. Philza had a big pair of wings on him. They were beautiful, massive, full of pure white feathers, it felt heavenly, like a pair of angel wings. They were curved and Tommy always felt safe when his father wrapped them around him whenever they hugged, or whenever he was sad  
His wings were gorgeous, and Tommy had been jealous of him ever since he was little.

Tommy had wings.

They were small, barely grown. Apparently they took a long time to grow as large as Philza’s, but Tommy was impatient, he was fed up of waiting.  
He wanted to fly! He wanted to soar through the skies and prove that he wasn’t useless, that he was actually useful!

But alas, here he was, sitting under the tree, watching as the rain poured down, his wings twitching uncomfortably as the branches above let droplets of water fall onto them.  
He couldn’t find it in him to move though, he was tired and upset. Annoyed.  
Truthfully, he wasn’t sure what he was feeling right now.

Jealousy was the main part, jealousy of his brothers.  
Techno had always been so strong and independent, he was a piglin hybrid, as soon as he was old enough, he immediately headed off on his own, to begin his own journey. They rarely heard back from him, but when they did, it was usually a short letter saying how he misses them and then boasting about some awesome shit.  
Then there was Wilbur, the man who Tommy swore could do absolutely anything.  
Wilbur was a musician, and a beautiful one at that. He was talented with whatever instrument he used, Niki had told him he had the voice of a siren, Tommy had no idea what that meant, but he assumed it was a good thing.  
His invisiblity was the coolest fucking thing Tommy had ever seen, in fact, he was so jealous that he definitely did not scream at his brother in rage when it had fully developed when Tommy was only six years old, Wilbur fourteen.

Compared to his brothers?

He was basically nothing.

“Tommy?”

He glanced up, his soaked hair dripping in his face, but he couldn’t mistake his best friend for anyone else, meeting his worried eyes, and for once, he didn’t greet him back, instead, returning to laying his head on his knees.  
Tubbo was very quickly by his side, pulling a cloak over his head and leaning forward, resting his own head on his knees, looking at Tommy with a sad expression.

“You alright, big man?” Tubbo asked, his tone soft as to not startle him.

“Jus’ sad, innit,” he mumbled, an uncertain sadness to his voice, “Cold and shit.”

“Let’s go inside then! Wilbur is—“

“Nah. Wanna stay out here,” he muttered, hiding his face in between his legs now, wrapping his small wings around himself as much as he could, which wasn’t really much, but it was comforting nonetheless.

His best friend was quiet for a short while, his eyebrows furrowed together, lost in thought. Before wordlessly moving behind him, lightly running his fingers through his feathers, sighing.  
“Tommy, you know you’ll ruin them if you stay out in the rain... Here.”

The water droplets stopped and Tommy tilted his head up slightly to see an umbrella above the pair of them, looking over his shoulder to Tubbo who seemed focused on sorting out his feathers.  
Tommy tried hard not to trill as his fingers lightly ran though them, a soft warm feeling growing in his chest.  
It disappeared rather quickly when he remembered he was just being another burden. Tubbo was having to do something for him again.

“Stop it,” Tommy snapped, flexing his wings “You’re pissin’ me off, Tubbo.”

“Oh shut up,” Tubbo rolled his eyes, lightly pulling him back, but he didn’t touch his wings, “I know you’re in a pissy mood, but you and I both know I’m not gonna leave just because you’re being rude. You don’t want to be alone.”

He hated how true Tubbo was.

“Don’t you have better things to do? I dunno, hanging out with Ranboo or fighting mobs and shit,” he sighs “Yknow, being a fuckin’ tank.”

It was as if a light switch got flicked in Tubbo’s head, the boy quickly leaning forward, his ears flicking as he did so, wide eyed, “Tommy don’t tell me you think you aren’t cool.”

“COURSE I’M COOL!” Tommy quickly defended himself, jolting upright and frowning, “Why— Do— Do you think I’m not?”

“Oh... Tommy—“

“I mean you guys all have such cool quirks an’ shit, Wilbur and Jack and Phil all have such badass quirks and so do Niki and you and Ranboo— Fuckin’ everyone has such cool abilities and look at me. I can’t even fly. These stupid fuckin’ wings are useless,” Tommy wrapped his arms around himself, his gaze falling to the floor.

Tubbo hummed in thought, nodding and carefully returning his hands to his wings, tilting his head slightly to show Tommy he was listening as he began to help preen his feathers.

Tommy sighed, “I just think Dad’s disappointed my wings aren’t cool like his... I can’t fly, I can’t do cool tricks I... I’m just shit, arent I?”

“Nope!” Tubbo said, smiling at him “I think you’re pretty cool, even if you don’t think so. I get it’s hard, I mean, I don’t truly understand, I don’t think I could... But I can kinda get how sad it must feel. Just because your brain says those horrible things doesn’t mean they’re true though.”

The blond raised his head slightly, wiping his face, which definitely was just from the rain and not tears, sniffling, “You’re just trying to make me shut up, aren’t you Tubzo?”

Tubbo’s face scrunched up in confusion, scoffing, “You know I can’t, you talk too much,” he jokes, laughing, but it turns serious, gently taking hold of his hands “Tommy, you’re my best friend. You’re so cool, I know you are! Even if your wings don’t grow or you can’t fly for a while, you’re still very important me and everyone else! We don’t love you for your wings—“

Wrapping his arms around Tommy, the brunette grins up at him, “We love you for you! We love the loud, kind of annoying when we first meet, angry Tommy! Because you’re our Tommy!”

“You really mean that, big man?”

“Course! I’d never lie to you.”

“You can’t lie no matter how hard you tried, bitch! I can see straight through ‘em,” Tommy declared, but he smiled, sniffling and using his sleeves to wipe his eyes, “You’re a bitch.”

“As are you,” Tubbo chuckled softly, pulling back a bit, “You wanna come over my house? My dad is home, he’s doing some stupid stuff with fragrances now.”

Tommy scoffed, shrugging, “At least it’s not drinking, eh?” 

Their hands linked together as they got up to their feet, giving each other a soft smile.  
Tommy ended up holding the umbrella for the both of them since Tubbo was too short for it to be comfortable for the both of them, walking in the rain together.

And if Tommy cried a little more, nobody had to know.  
Tubbo would keep it to himself as he hugged his best friend.


End file.
